<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>plotting by moth_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241445">plotting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes'>moth_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>smiling fate [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(penny is turning 25), Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny's birthday is coming up, and Simon wants to do something special. Baz helps him (plot) plan something.</p><p>...<br/><i>Penny’s birthday is in two weeks and I don’t know what I’m going to do.<br/>...<br/>I tell Baz and he agrees, nodding slowly and wearing his planning face. Plotting face.<i></i></i><br/><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>smiling fate [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>plotting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the Carry On Countdown Day 28: Party</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SIMON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny’s birthday is in two weeks and I don’t know what I’m going to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well. I sort of know what we’re going to do-the same thing we do every year. We’ll go to her parents house for a while so she can say hello to her siblings and debate magickal properties with her dad and talk about Watford with her mum, and when she’s finished we’ll come home, order in, and watch whatever movie she wants. I’ll bring a cake home from work, and we’ll eat it standing around the sink while Penny opens whatever gifts we get her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she’s turning twenty-five and it feels important. Like we should do something special for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tell Baz and he agrees, nodding slowly and wearing his planning face. Plotting face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’ll go all out. He always does for birthdays-uses them as an excuse to spoil the shit out of anybody. He gives Penny two hundred pound gift cards-</span>
  <em>
    <span>plural</span>
  </em>
  <span>-and drowns his siblings in piles of gifts. (He compromises for my birthday, insists on paying for everything and gives me a small gift.)(He knows a lot of money spent on me makes me uncomfortable.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Party?” he suggests. “I could get Agatha to fly out, and Shepard has some time off. Her siblings, of course, and mine. We could rent a venue and make a day of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Private after party,” I say. “With just us. Me and you and Penny and Shep and Agatha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles at me, the crooked and too-toothy one I love. (I used to hate it. Thought he was plotting when he smiled like that.)(Turns out he’s just fit.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he tells me. Like it’s obvious. I guess it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t feel condescending coming from him. It just feels like Baz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lightness in my chest explodes and I smile. Baz looks at me and for a moment-the seconds before he realizes-his expression is soft and open and sweet and so unlike the boy I thought I knew in school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tackle him backwards onto the couch and we land laughing and almost breathless.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is (actually) the last of my pre done stuff, so tomorrow's will probably be put out in the late afternoon/evening. also, i'm doing art for the last day, so this series is almost over! </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>